Tortall AIM
by para-bellum
Summary: I was bored. Very bored. And very random! Enjoy the stupidity...T for one single suggestive theme in the first chappie, and possibly language and theme in the other chapters If I ever get there


Tortall AIM

Tortall AIM

Chapter one.

A.N. Prepare yourself…for the stupidity! MUWAHAHAHAHA—cough- AHEM! Shall we, uhm, move on now?

SKamiYamani001 has logged on to find a life.

SKamiYamani001:

Hi, any1 here?

QueenscoveagainstVeggies47 has logged on to avoid eating vegetables.

SKamiYamani001:

Neal, is dat u?

QueenscoveagainstVeggies47:

Shinkokami? Would you by any chance happen to know where my dearest cousin is?

SKamiYamani001:

last time i saw him was when he was prtcing w/ Kel on the prtce courts.

QueenscoveagainstVeggies47:

When he gets on, tell him I'll be having a word with him.

LionessXrawrX has logged on to TRY to be cool.

LionessXrawrX:

Yo shizzle my nizzle fo kizzle and dizzle lo tizzle…sizzle?

QueenscoveagainstVeggies47:

-jaw drops- ALANNA?!

LionessXrawrX:

-curses- WHAD IS IT TO YA, NEALAN?!

SKamiYamani001 has logged off to find a life STILL.

IxAmxKingly248 has logged on to bother Alanna.

IxAmxKingly248:

Yo, my champion! We needs ya at da meeting wif all the stuffy delegates. Sumthin about a meteor strikin Gareth Sr., or sumthin stoopid.

LionessXrawrX:

Awwwwwwwwwww! Do i need to goooooo, Jon?!

IxAmxKingly248:

-cough- no not really –cough- YES, of course!

QueenscoveagainstVeggies47:

-snicker- you have to go to a stuffy meeting! HA, HA, HA!

PROtectorofDAsmaLL137 has logged on to hurt Neal

PROtectorofDAsmaLL137:

-comes out of no where and slaps Neal- Show some respect will you?!

LionessXrawrX:

-gets dragged away by Jon- KELLLLLL! SAVE MEEEEEE! –cough- you still owe me, remember? –cough-

PROtectorofDAsmaLL137:

OH! RIGHT! –beheads the king- There ya go, Alanna!

IxAmxKingly248:

Hey! –feels around for his head-

QueenscoveagainstVeggies47:

-picks up head- Hey, headless! I got your head over here! C'mere, boy, c'mere!

LionessXrawrX:

FREEEDOOMMMMMM! –runs away laughing manically-

LionessXrawrX has logged off to run away to 'somewhere'.

xDomNOMNOMNOMx has logged on to find Kel.

xDomNOMNOMNOMx:

Did someone say: DOM?!

PROtectorofDAsmaLL137:

-cough—cough—cough- -feels woozy-

QueenscoveagainstVeggies47:

Kel, are you feeling alright? -feels her forehead-

xDomNOMNOMNOMx:

Hey, stop touchin my LADEE!

QueenscoveagainstVeggies47:

…

IxAmxKingly248:

…

PROtectorofDAsmaLL137:

… … … … WHAT?!

xDomNOMNOMNOMx:

UHHHMMMMMMMMMM…that wasn't really supposed to come out dere! –panic-

PROtectorofDAsmaLL137:

-tries to remain Yamani calm- -shuts her eyes- Must not be Mary Sue! Must not be Mary Sue! MUST-NOT-BE-MARY-SUE! –loses the battle with her emotion- DOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!

xDomNOMNOMNOMx:

WHAATTTTTTTTTTTT?

PROtectorofDAsmaLL137:

-tackles him- I LOVE YOU!

xDomNOMNOMNOMx:

OMG REALLY? I LOVE YOU TOO! LIKE, OMG! –valley girl voice-

QueenscoveagainstVeggies47:

Wellllll…that was unexpected. Here, you may have your head back. –hands back Jon's head-

IxAmxKingly has logged off to find Duct Tape to tape his head back on.

JOLLYx900 has logged on to be…Jolly.

Faleron82falcon has logged on for no reason at all.

JOLLYx900:

Well, hello everyone! Life is just Jolly!

QueenscoveagainstVeggies47:

-stands in front of Owen-

JOLLYx900:

Hey! How did you know it was me, and, why are you standing in front of me?

QueenscoveagainstVeggies47:

Nobody is here is that Jolly, and I'm protecting your innocent mind.

Faleron82Falcon:

-has had no one stand in front of him- SCARRED FOR LIFE...AHHH...IT BURNNNNNSSSSSS...KEL...DOM...SEXUAL INTERCOURSE! -faints-

QueenscoveagainstVeggies47:

That... is why.

Faleron82Falcon has logged off because he's scarred forever.

JOLLYx900:

-wide-eyed- I'm not so jolly anymore...

JOLLYx900 has logged off to puke.

QueenscoveagainstVeggies:

... You know what... I think I need to puke too...

QueenscoveagainstVeggies has logged off to puke with JOLLYx900.

PROtectorofDAsmaLL137 has logged off to go to xDomNOMNOMNOMx's room.

xDomNOMNOMNOMx has logged of to wait for PROtecorofDAsmaLL137.

Alright, it's over now. I don't know if I'll be continuing this, I've got too much on my plate right now.


End file.
